Rainbow Obsidian
Rainbow Obsidian'''http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160778192692/ is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Bismuth, Jasper, Peridot, Lapis Lazuli, Sapphire, Ruby, Amethyst, Pearl, and Pink Diamond (as Rose Quartz). Appearance Rainbow Obsidian is a massive fusion with a very unique body type with seven arms, a small waist, and no discernible lower body; instead she has a centipede-like segmented body. Her skin is dull purple and she has dark purple-red accents all over her body as well as dark plum and blue accents on her body segments. She has a mask-like face that is essentially two faces in one, with two large dark purple insect-like eyes, no nose (with Jasper's gemstone acting as a nose), and a small mouth with plump lips. Her hair is is a rainbow of colors including orange, plum, light green, purple, teal, and blue, and they are all in dreadlocks that have hand and finger-like ends. Her top pair of arms are at her shoulders, with her right one having a dark plum accent that resembles Garnet's gloves, and the rest of her arms are at each segment of her body, progressively getting smaller and shorter. Her gemstones are on her forehead, where her nose would be, her chest, naval, upper back, and in the palms of her left and right hands, and they're all navy blue, neon magenta, and purple. She wears a dull blue and dark blue shirt with large pointed shoulder pads that are half dark plum and half periwinkle, and she does not wear any pants or shoes. Personality Rainbow Obsidian is massive and unstable to some degree; she lacks her own individuality.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149243773347/ Abilities Rainbow Obsidian possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. There are so many Gems that constitute her that she's more like a weapon than an actual Gem. With so many minds roaming around in her head, it's difficult for her to move at all. She is unable to do anything until all her components come to a unanimous decision. Skillset * '''Amalgam Physiology: Due to their nature as a fusion, Rainbow Obsidian possesses the potential to use all the summoned weapons and innate abilities of her component Gems and the smaller fusions within her. Because of how many Gems they're composed of, she is cognitively slow, with all the minds trying to be one body.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/171593512512/ Unique Abilities * Telekinesis: Rainbow Obsidian has control over a powerful form of telekinesis. ** Telumkinesis: She can form any weapon she wants using kinetic force. Trivia * Rainbow Obsidian was, to GemCrust, the most difficulthttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/169973573202/ though one of his favoritehttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161724350857/ fusions to design. He had a lot of trouble coloring her.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149251308962/ * Upon posting her, GemCrust released Rainbow Obsidian as a '.png' file for his fans to color. GemCrust decided not to give her a real gemstone and title her The Crystal Gem, but after coloring herhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160738544487/ and receiving a suggestion from a fan,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160777718567/ he decided to name her Rainbow Obsidian. ** GemCrust had received many fan suggestions including Platinum, Nebula Stone,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149612775127/ Rainbow Coralstone,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149782285247/ Iris Agate,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149722630887/ Mystic Agate,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149782231672/ and Angel Aura Quartzhttp://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149856659232/ before she was finished and, posteriorly, named. ** After she was finished, a swarm of names was once again delivered to GemCrust, among which were Mojave Turquoise, Dark Goldstone,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160777590762/ and Black Opal.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160777560402/ GemCrust also thought of naming her Covellite, though he discarded it because it was already the name of an old Gemsona of his.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/160776817427/ ** So far, her name has stayed the same in spite of the confirmation of the Crystal Temple fusion being Obsidian, who exists within her. *** This means that Obsidian fuses with Peridot, Jasper, Lapis Lazuli, and Bismuth to form Rainbow Obsidian. * When asked who would win in a fight, Neptunite or Rainbow Obsidian, GemCrust answered that the latter would.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/159046891352/ * A fusion between Rainbow Obsidian and Ice wouldn't be so different in terms of appearance from the former. Although GemCrust believes a Fusion Gem of that size not to be possible, such a character would still keep the title "The Crystal Gem."http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/157742962377/ * Despite being given the title "The Crystal Gem", one of her components, Jasper, is not officially a Crystal Gem; she is called that because the majority of Gems in her are.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/149296726747/ Cultural References * GemCrust mirrors her inability to do anything unless all her components agree on a matter to Alien X's, from the Ben 10 franchise, split personality. Gemology Gemstone Information * Rainbow Obsidian is a natural volcanic glass with a variety of colors showing within it. * It is called a "stone of pleasure" because one of its most notable attributes metaphysically is bringing pleasure, enjoyment, and joy to one's life. * It also brings love and light to one and can bring out the Spiritual. * Rainbow Obsidian is used psychically to enhance clairvoyance and is an excellent scrying stone, especially in the areas of love, relationships, and self-development. * It is also a very protective stone and is especially effective in protection rituals and amulets, where it works by grounding out negativity to let light in. Gemstones Gallery Compare The Crystal Gem and Neptunite.png|Rainbow Obsidian's size comparison with Neptunite. The Crystal Gem.png|Rainbow Obsidian's uncolored picture. References Category:Sapphire Fusions Category:Ruby Fusions Category:Pearl Fusions Category:Peridot Fusions Category:Bismuth Fusions Category:Jasper Fusions Category:Amethyst Fusions Category:Lapis Lazuli Fusions Category:Gems Category:Nonuple Fusions Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Cross Fusions Category:Original Characters Category:Garnet Fusions Category:Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz Fusions Category:Obsidians Category:Interpretations